Modern Day Jack the Ripper
by crazy4booth
Summary: A real Jack the Ripper has threaten the DC area and is now targeting Dr. Brennan. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Bizzare Murders

TRAILER: Several mysterious murders are popping up around the DC area and the FBI has reason to believe that a dangerous male suspect they named "The Modern Day Jack the Ripper" is the source. Of course the target has been females and Booth fears for Brennan's safety if she stays involved in the case. She assures Booth that she's not afraid, but when things take a turn for the worse...well you'll have to read to find out what happens.

AT THE JEFFERSONIAN:

Brennan and her team are examining a severely damaged body. The body is mostly bones, however some flesh still remains and the team is finding the death of this person very bizzare. Mostly because this is the 3rd body they've recieved in the past week and just like the other two, this person was indeed met with severe foul play.

Ange-"This is so strange every body we've recieved this week has had the same signs of foul play."

Zack-"That could only mean one thing then. I mean the bodies were each found in the same general area and all look to have been in the same situation."

Bones-"They've all been murdered by the same person. But how? Zack, I want you to focus on how each of these people were murdered. I want similarites, differences, and any other dirt you can dig up. Hodgins concentrate on finding the traits of this person, once that is done Angelia can give us a face and we should have our victim. I'll be in my office."

Brennan goes into her office and wonders if these murders really are connected. When she opens the door she notices someone is sitting in her chair and facing the back wall. It's Booth, he turns her chair to face her and says...

"So we meet again Mr. Bond"

"I don't know what that means Booth"

"You really need to watch movies more often Bones."

"Please don't tell me you came in here to lecture me about how I lack culture. I KNOW ALREADY!"

"Whoa chill out Bones, actually I came to see if you and the team have found out anything on the victims yet."

"We're still identifying them, but we all agree we think all of their murders are connected. Each one has the same markings of foul play and they were all found within the same location."

"Oh boy, what are the markings."

"The remaining flesh on each of the bodies show sign of being strangled. We're still running tests as to find out how, but it looks as if someone took a rope and placed it around their neck."

"Sounds like Jack the Ripper"

"What?"

"You've never heard of Jack the Ripper?"

"No should I have?"

"He's the werido among weridos. Worst than Dracula, scarier than Franknstein, and every woman's worst nightmare."

"Okay Dracula and Frankenstien I've heard of."

"Jack the Ripper was this man who stalked women and when the time was right he would rape them and kill them by strangly the throat. Bones you don't strike me as the person who watched a lot of horror movies as a kid."

"I did see a few as young child, but that kind of stuff doesn't frighten me. Knowing it's all fiction anyway it just doesn't appeal to me."

Brennan walks over to her desk and find a letter personally addressed to her. It's from her date that Booth doesn't know about...at least not yet.


	2. Jealous Booth

Booth walks over to Brennan trying to be Mr. Nosey.

"Watcha got? a love letter?"

"It's from a friend. I met this guy a few weeks ago at the grocery store where I shop."

"Bones, you've really got a way with people"

"What? Ok you wanna know what happened?"

"yes"

"Will that get you off my case?"

"I'm all ears girl!"

"I was at my car loading up the grocery bags. I was getting ready to load up the last bag and this man come up behind me. He tried to grab my purse but I knocked him out and the store workers came and took him. My grocery bag fell in the struggle and my stuff went everywhere. Another guy come up to me holding half of my stuff in his hand. I thanked him, we started to talk, he seemed very nice."

"Well that's all well and good but who is he?"

"His name is Peter Francisco"

"So you met this guy only once and..."

"Are we going out? NO. The letter says he wants to meet me for dinner tonight. Peter was very interested in my books, so as a thanks for helping me I told him we could get together for dinner. HAPPY NOW?"

"Oh yeah...sure. Go on have fun!"

"Booth are you jealous? Cause you shouldn't be. Look as soon as I get more info on the case I'll let you know. Ok?"

"Fine. Have a great time tonight. See ya later."

Booth walks out as Ange walks in.

"I take it he wasn't too thrilled about Peter."

"He'll get over it. What do you have for me?"

"The names of all three victims."

"Great, shoot"

"They are all girls first of all. Our first girl is Stephanie Bolter age 19, the second is Jenny Batensen age 14, and the last girl is Yolanda Grayson age 17."

"So if these girls we're all murdered by the same person.."

"Which we have yet to prove"

"I know it's just a theroy...Then our murder's target must start from teens and could end where?"

"That I don't know but at this rate anyone could be a target."

FBI:

Booth is looking over the case files of the three young women Bones and her team have identified. So far no similarites between the victims have been found. Booth worries that if there's no pattern it may become difficult to trace the guy's tracks.

TEMPERANCE'S APARTMENT:

Brennan awaits for Peter to arrive. While waiting she watches the local news and discovers what Booth had been talking about eariler that day.

News Reporter-"Good Evening I'm Lisa Denning here to bring you with our Top Story. A bizzare string of murders in and around the DC area have caused the FBI to believe that a killer is on the loose and targeting young women. Although there is no suspect at this time the culpret is being identified as "The Modern day Jack the Ripper" According to several FBI represenatives results from the Jeffersonian Labratory have shown that the current victims have all been severely strangled and were also met with deadily foul play. Although it has not been confirmed yet, officals believe that accounts of rape have also taken place. The FBI wished to make no comment on camera however they do advise everyone to remain calm, but to stay safe. Local officals recommend that when traveling someone go with you and if you see any unusual activity to report it right away..."

Brennan turned the TV off as soon as the door bell rang. She opened the door and there was Peter. He was casually dressed up and prepared to take Brennan out for dinner.

"Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"No I'm fine I just saw something on TV. Let's go!"


	3. Brennan's Date

Peter and Brennan go to an Italian restaraunt on the other side of town. The two begin having a simple social conversation.

"Well you know what I do for a living why don't you tell me what your line of work is."

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes"

"Well I'll tell one thing it can't be no where near as exciting as working with dead people."

"Come on Peter, just try me"

"I'm a professional DJ mixer. I make dance mixes for clubs, sports, and often special ones for proms and dances. Ever since I was little I've always had a passion for music. My older sister was actually a cheerleader growing up. So I made the music for their routines."

"So you're very musically inclined then"

"Oh yes. I was in the band at school. During the summer I worked at local radio stations. I've really learned a lot. So what kind of music do you listen to?"

"Well I don't really have a lot of free time to listen to music, but my collection is mostly fulled up with world music."

"Really how...unique."

Brennan sits and thinks to herself "You forgot Forienger!"

"Hey Peter do you like Forienger?"

"Of course who doesn't? '...they say it's urgent...'"

"I was just wondering" (laughing)

Brennan and Peter continue talking until their conversation is broken by the sounds of screaming and yelling. Other people in the restraunt begin to panic as a young girl runs inside screaming for help and a strange looking man follows her. Someone out in the crowd yells out "It's him. The one they've been talking about on TV!" The man was indeed the "Modern Day Jack the Ripper." Brennan and her date were some how seperated in the crowd. The girl also disappered but "Jack" was still present. Brennan saw another exit in the back of the building were no one was at. She heads there and "Jack" notices her and goes after her. She reached for the doorknob and he grabs her other free arm. Knowing that he's grabbed her she kicks him in the face, releasing her other arm and runs out the door. She starts to run down the pathway (Not realizing that she's in an alley) and heads for the only light she sees. When she reaches the light she finally understands where she's at. Brennan is only a block away from the restaraunt. Confident that it is safe to return, she heads back. The FBI are alreadly at the scene and are questioning the customers. Peter is outside the building waiting to see if Brennan is ok.

"Peter! Peter!"

"Hey Tempe! Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I lost him. Where were you?"

"We got seperated in the crowd. But I'm just glad you're alright."

"Hey you'll come to find out she's a fighter. REALLY" (Booth)

"Booth what are you doing here?"

"Duh, the case! remember?"

"Oh. Uh Peter this is my partner Seeley Booth."

"Pleasure Mr. Booth"

"You too. So which one of you wanna tell me why she came from the other end of the street?"

"Booth please! We got seperated in the crowd. I was heading for the exit and..."

"He saw you didn't he?"

"Yep"

"Agh, Bones. That's not good!"

"Well I know that he alreadly tried to kidnapped me."

"WHAT?"

"Excuse me Mr. Booth she just had her own little adventure I don't think now's the good time to be questioning or fighting."

"Sorry Peter. She's my partner and I have responsibility to her."

"So he saw me. Big whoop! I'm not afraid of him. If he tries anything I'll just give him a not-so-friendly Temperance style greeting."

"Bones, when you cross paths with Jack the Ripper that means you're now on his victims list. By now he has your whole face memorized."

"Well if I had a gun then maybe I could have a little more protection"

"Oh boy here we go again."

The two start to argue.

"Hey Tempe, abviously you and your agent have some things to work so I should go. But keep in contact."

"I will I'm sorry tonight had to turn out like this. But I still had a great time."

"Yeah me too. Goodnight"

Booth gives Brennan a ride home, but they don't hardly talk. The girl who was being chased is ok and with the FBI explaining her story. Booth worries that Brennan will go out and do something that will get her killed or worse. Brennan thanks him for the ride home and he pulls away.


	4. Brian Haysley

THE NEXT DAY AT WORK:

Ange begins to worry about Brennan like everyone else is. She tries to get more info out of her but it doesn't work very much.

"Ange please, I didn't even know that it was him until people started screaming across the room."

"Did you see what he looked like?"

"I think he was wearing a mask or something. I couldn't make out his face. I was too concentrated on escaping rather than identifying him."

"Well Booth came and talked to me. He's very worried about you."

"Oh come on all because of my little encounter yesterday. I been around worse criminals than him."

"Tell that to Booth. He wants you to stay in the lab and off the field."

"Ange I can't do that. This is part of my work. Booth obviously doesn't know me by now if he doesn't realize that I know with this job comes risks. I'm not scared of him or anything that stands in my way."

Brennan's cell phone rings.

"Who was that?"

"The FBI they need me to come and check out another body. They found it at Washington Square."

"Booth's not going to like this."

"He'll get over it"

Brennan grabs her equipment and heads on over. When she arrives at Washington Square she gets an uhappy welcome from Booth.

"So my prep talk with Ange to you didn't work?"

"Nope. Booth I'll be fine you don't need to worry about me all the time. I'm a big girl you know. Where's the body at?"

"She's over there. I know 3 types of martial arts, a smarta mouth, etc, etc. Bones...your like my sister. I just don't want nothin bad to happen to you."

"Nothin will"

Brennan approaches the body. Just as before the same marks, position of body, and facial expressions.

"This body looks to be about 2 weeks old. Her age is about 26 years old. Looks to be the work of our friend."

"I wouldn't really call him a friend Bones"

"I was only kidding Booth. I do have a small sense of humor"

"Right, I forgot"

"Anyway, let's get her back to the lab"

Back at the lab Booth continues to ask Brennan to keep her distance from the case as much as possible. He's not getting very far.

"Booth you're not talking me out of this case and that's final! Wait a minute what's this?"

Brennan finds a note on her desk from the team. They said they had to step out of the lab for an emergency, but all of the paperwork Brennan requested eariler was complete and laying next to the note.

"What cha got Bones?"

"They were able to find one similarity between each of the victims. All 3 of them (and probably now 4) were all accquatined with a man named Brian Haysely."

"Who's that?"

"According to the profile Brian Haysely was an insurance manager for the Capitol Insurance Corparation 3 years ago. He was fired due to having sexual contact with other employees. 2 months after he was fired Brian disappered with no contact with any of his friends or family."

Right after she finished speaking Brennan's cell phone rang. The call was from Peter. While she talks with him, Booth looks over the files the team left.

"Tempe I feel really bad about yesterday. I'd like to get together again real soon. When would be a good time for you?"

"Oh I don't Peter, I'm working on a very important case right now. I don't know if I'll any time or not."

"You're working on the Ripper case aren't you? Come on Tempe you're the best in town. Who else would the FBI trust with their bodies. Why don't you come over Saturday Night and visit take a little break."

"If I have time then maybe, I call you if I can."

"Great, then I hope to hear from you real soon!"

"Okay now Booth where were we?"

"You were talking about Brian Haysley. I don't know if we'll be able to find this guy or not. People who've been missing for more than a year usually aren't easily found. Hey wait very interesting!"

"What? What did you find?"

"It says here in his file in 1999 he lost his wife out in Texas during there second honeymoon. After 1999 he had been charged with several accounts of inappropraite sexual contact, lost his license for 6 years, and according to the medical record was diagonsed with several mental disorders."

"great so the guy is a complete wacko"

"Just the kind of wacko to target other women for the revenge of his wife's death."

"Booth don't jumped to conclusions. Let's see if we can find some photos of him in the archives."

Booth and Brennan looked Brian up in the government records and sure enough they discovered he had several identities.

"His real name is Kyle Mason of Groverdale, Georgia. When he was 23 he changed his identity completely surgery and all and became Gregory James. Then 4 years later he changed his identity again to Brian Haysely."

"So basically this guy has a thing for the whole Micheal Jackson Surgery life."

"I don't know what that means"

"Does it says in the records where he had his surgeries done?"

"Cosmetic Reconstructions Inc. it's nearby. Let's go check it out and see what we can find."


	5. He's Back!

Booth and Brennan make their way to Cosmetic Reconstructions Inc. They meet with a doctor who handles the male clients, a Dr. Jacob Jackson.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Booth and Ms. Brennan. My assitant says you have something to talk to me about. So what's the problem?"

(Booth)"We need to talk to you about one of your clients, Mr. Brian Haysley."

"Sorry, who?"

(Bones)"Brian Haysley is one of your clients is he not?"

"No he's not. I know each of my clients by name and I have no record of a Brian Haysley ever coming here."

(Booth) "What about Kyle Mason?"

"Oh yes! He's one of my best clients."

(Bones)"He visits frequently?"

"Yes he was actually in here last week getting another transformation done."

Booth to Bones "Then he's not missing"

"He's changing identities constantly. Mr. Jackson do you have a photo copy of what he looks like right now?"

"Why?"

"He needs to be brought in for questioning on a case. Now do you have a current photo or not?"

"No I do not. He is one of the clients we are running a test on to help severe facial injuries. He's due to come in for a check-up and photo this Saturday. Come by Saturday Evening and I'll give you all the info you need. But for right now I have nothing and if I did I still wouldn't give to you because you lack a warrent and permission to collect further info for the FBI. Sorry that's all I can give you for now."

(Booth)"Well thank you Mr. Jackson we be in contact."

Booth and Brennan leave and make their way back to the lab. They discuss what they've found out in the car.

"Ok, so now we know Brian not missing he's here in DC"

"How is he paying for all those surgeries? That kind of stuff costs a lot of money."

"I don't know Bones. Someone out there though has got all the answers to our questions. We just need to find those people."

Once Booth and Brennan arrive back the lab, her and the team (along with Booth) meet in Brennan's office to discuss the case.

(Zack)"Okay so let me get this straight. Brian Haysley is really Kyle Mason, but the surgeons know him as Kyle. Kyle has taken on 2 other idenities Gregory James and Brian Haysley, and now he's current on his 3 identity which is?"

(Bones)"That we don't know and won't know until Saturday evening"

(Hodgins) "So what excatly does he have to do with the case?"

(Booth)"He's the one thing in common with all of the victims. Each one he has known as either eariler clients or employees. Now because he knows them they are easy to target."

(Angelia)"But why?"

(Bones)"Kyle lost his wife in 1999. Ever since then he has had a huge tramatic aftermath following her death. If he is the Ripper then he could be targeting other women as his revenge for his wife's death. After all his medical records show that he is...well...lost in the head sort of speak."

(Hodgins)"So he changes his identites so he can hide his crimes. Change his look, his name nobody would even know. He's got the whole Micheal Jackson thing down pat."

(Zack) "so basically our Ripper does know his victims. Which points all fingers to the one person they all knew and the one thing they each had in common, Brian Haysley."

(Booth)"If we only had a current picture of him we could hunt this guy down and find out what the hell is with him?"

(Angelia)"What if you tried to get shots of him through their security cameras?"

(Bones)"Forget it, they have no cameras. That kind of video could easily be published on porn sites and would ruin the company plus they want their proceedures to remain confidential and not avaiable for the public's eyes."

The team decides to look over every little bit of info they have until they can get a shot of Brian's current identity on Saturday. The team is exhausted and everyone goes home. Brennan arrives home at last. She's very tired and goes to plop down on her bed. The moment her head hits the pillow she becomes frightened as she see a sharp pointed item headed straight for her. The item misses her BARELY and she turns to her window only to see a horrible sight. It was "Jack" right outside her window. She grabbed her lamp and acted as if she was going to hit him but the closer she got to the window the more he backed off. He eventually left the building entirely, and gave out an evil, creepy laugh. Unharmed Brennan goes back to her bed to find a knife in the wall right above her headboard. The knife had a note attached to it. The words were written with human blood the note had said:

"NOW I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, WERE YOU GO AND I'LL BE WATCHING CAUSE IF YOUR NOT CAREFUL YOU MAYBE MINE SOONER THAN EXPECTED!"

All of a sudden a strange feeling came over her. She felt cold as if she had stepped into a freezer. Then everything to her became dark. She collapsed on the bed.


	6. Tempe Where Are You?

9:00am Friday Morning/Temperance's Apartment:

Brennan is still laid out on her bed. She was very much out of it. Between being exhausted from work and having the fright of her life not even a bomb could have woken her up. Her team at the lab worry about were she is and why no one has spoken to her. Booth comes to the lab to check on their progress and notices Brennan isn't there.

"Hey where's Bones?"

(Ange)"Booth right now your guess is as good as ours."

"What? You mean she's not here?"

"No one has seen her all morning Booth. I don't think she's even here. I didn't see her car this morning in the parking lot."

"I'm going to go over to her apartment and check on her. It's not like her to sleep-in."

The whole time Booth was driving himself to her place he could feel sweat going down his forehead. He had about a 100 different scenerios going across his mind and was trying so hard to hold his feelings until he actually found what happened. When he did reach her apartment his heartbeat shot up because he pounded on her door, but there was no answer. After about a minute Booth lost all control. He kicked her door open and began shouting her name...still no answer.

"Bones, Bones don't scare me! TEMPERANCE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Booth began searching the rooms and finally found her laying on her bed. She was still very much out of it. The first thought that came to his mind was...NO She can't be dead. He realized though she was breathing. She looked has if someone had given her sleeping pills. A heavy dose of sleeping pills. Booth sat her up and tried to wake her up. After a few moments she started to open her eyes but she was still half asleep.

"Hey, Hey Bones you ok?"

(mumbling)"Booth, Booth is that you?"

"Yeah it's ok It's me I'm here"

(more awake)"What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"It's after 9:00. I came to see if you were alright when nobody saw you at work well...I really don't want to finish that sentence. What's that you're holding?"

She was holding the awful, chilling note that put her in the state that she was currently in. He read the note and...

"Bones, come on don't fall asleep on me again. What happened last night? Come on Tempe talk to me!"

She kept dozing off from being so sleepy. Booth had to do something to get her awake and keep her awake. Hey yells:

"Hey Bones I'll let you have a gun if you wake up"

"Really?"

"No"

"What? That's Mean!"

"Hey it got you woke up didn't? What happened last night? Where did this note come from?"

She started to have instant flashbacks and began to remember what happened.

"I started to go to bed and I saw something coming at me. I sat up and noticed someone in the window. It was the Ripper guy. I acted like was going to hit him and I guess it scared him off and then I found the note. I take it you read it."

"Yeah, he knows who you are, but how?"

"I wish I knew. I read the note and then I guess I collapsed on my bed"

"Are you able to come to work? I think we need to let your team know what happened."

"Sure just gives me a few minutes to clean-up"

"Fine, but no more sleepy or ok?"

"Sure"

"Bones I mean it"

"Really I'll stay awake"

Booth took her to the lab. The team was so relieved to see her ok.

"Sweetie, you don't know how worried we all were"

"If it's anything like Booth worrying then I can imagine. I need you guys to trace the blood on this note. The blood is real human blood but I need to know whose it is."

(Zack)"I'll get to work on it right away"

Booth and Brennan continue to discuss the case in her office. The rest of the team are in the lab analizying the blood on the note and within a few hours they have the results.

(Zack)"Excuse Dr. Brennan we have the results from the blood"

"So who is it?"

"Jessica Daber, who is also the body we found at Washington Square. She's 30 years old, blonde hair, hazel eyes and had traces of AIDS within her."

(Booth)"What a sick bstrd""

"Booth that isn't going to help"

"Oh I almost forgot Jessica Daber was Brian Haysley's ex-girlfriend from 2001. We were able to contact her parents to get some questions and they said she dumped him after she found he had passed AIDS onto her."

"Thank you Zack"

"Booth I don't know how much longer I'll be able to wait to find this guy. I'm going to go through his pictures again and see if I can find any other clues."

Brennan upload the photos onto her computer and kept searching for a clue that could help them identify him faster. Sure enough their was one thing in common with all of his identities. Along his neck was a very light mark. The mark was slash-like and almost unoticeable.

"Marks like that can't be removed in surgery" she says to herself.

The time now is 7:30pm. Booth occasionally comes in and visits her to see what she has found out. For now however she decides to take a small break. Brennan leans back in her chair and just thinks to herself. Angelia walks in to see how she's holding up.

"Are you gonna be okay honey?"

"What? Oh I guess I've just got a lot of my mind"

"Did you ever call Peter back?"

"Oh Ange, I can't. I've got too much work to do and with wacko out there following me everywhere the last thing I want to do is put Peter or anybody in danger."

"He's a guy! If he really cares about you then he won't let anything bad happen to you. You've been through so much all week it would feel nice to just sit down and have a civilized conversation with someone outside of work. SO PICK UP THAT PHONE AND START DIALIN' SISTER!"

Brennan really doesn't feel like socializing with her being involved with such a big case, however she feels that her last date with Peter didn't quite go as planned so she kind of owes him. She picks up her phone and dials his number. He's not home unfortunately, but she still leaves a message saying she's coming for a visit tommorow night. With that Brennan finds Booth and asks if he could take her home. Naturally he does, but he asks that she tommorow at least wake up on time and try not to have such a dramatic night.

"I'll try Booth" is her reply.


	7. Saturday

SATURDAY:

Everyone at the lab is relieved to Brennan at work on time and fully awake. The team did not usually work on the weekends but with such an extreme case as this the extra time was neccessary. Brennan continued to look over Kyle's files and found several pictures of him and his wife. She was lovely. She had long brown hair, pale blues eyes, and a charming smile. Booth came into Brennan's office to chat for a little while.

"So found out anything new yet Bones?"

"After going through the pictures last night I did discover one thing. When you have surgeries no matter what kind, there's always a scar or marking of some sort left behind. In Kyle's case he has a very light slash mark across his throat. You can barely see it but if you get close enough you can find it."

"Great. So Ange tells me your meeting Peter again tonight"

"Yeah"

"So does that mean I have to go see Mr. Jackson by myself?"

"I'd really like to. I want to find out who this creep is, but then again Ange says she'll kill me if I don't take a break of some sort."

"It's no problem Bones. Go on have a good time with your buddy and I'll fill you in on everything after your date."

Deep down Brennan feels jealousy for Booth. He's angry because she's seeing another man, but what's wrong with that? They're just friends...aren't they? The rest of the day goes by fairly quickly. Brennan is due over at Peter's at 7:00 and it's already 5:30. Ange comes in to give Brennan the last of the info she requested.

"Sweetie you'd better go"

"Why? It's only on 5:30"

"Don't cha wanna get clean-up a little before your date? Go on I'll take care of everything here."

Brennan accpets the fact that she should clean up a little bit before heading over to Peter's so she leaves. Later on Booth recieves a phone calls from Mr. Jackson's office. The assitant tells Booth that Mr. Jackson wishes to meet him at 7:00 this evening. The time now is 6:30 so Booth goes on and heads over to Cosmetic Reconstructions Inc.

Brennan arrives at Peter's home at the same time Booth arrives at CRI.

"Oh Good Peter you got my message"

"Sure I always make time for my guests. Come on Tempe sit down and make your self comfortable."

"Thanks"

"Ah Mr. Booth come in I have the results you're waiting for"

"You'd better after waiting for days for our suspect's current identity"

"I say where is your lady friend that was with you?"

"She had other plans for tonight"

"Oh!Here you go the pictures we took this morning. They take awhile to fully develop"

Booth stared into the pictures for it was indeed a fimilar face.

"That client is none other than..."

Booth mumbles the name ever so softly.

"I beg your pardon?"(Mr. Jackson)

"I know him. He's my partner's date for tonight. Peter Francisco"


	8. The Big Blow

BACK AT PETER'S HOUSE:

"Tempe would you like anything to drink Pop, Beer, maybe a little Wine?"

"Actually my stomach's feeling a little upset, do you have any sprite or Sierra Mist"

"Of course I'll get some"

Peter goes into the kitchen to prepare her drink. What she doesn't know is that he's slipping drugs into her pop. He knows once he makes his move she will resist and fight back. The drug will weaken her to prevent that. Brennan is sitting down on the couch waiting for Peter. He comes in and hands her the drink. Peter sits next to her. She's about to take a sip of her drink when she notices something on the wall. It's a picture of Brian Haysley and his wife. The same one she saw eariler.

Brennan thinks to her "How did he get that picture? OH NO!"

Brennan turns over to see Peter trying to get her to have a drink. She notices though he has the same slash mark. HE'S THE RIPPER!

"It's you isn't?"

"What are you talking about Tempe?"

"You're the Jack the Ripper. You have the slash mark the same one as our suspect and that picture over there on the wall. You're Brian Haysley"

"That's right I am the ripper. And you my dear are next"

Brennan tries to run, but Peter locks everything by a remote control. She was trapped. Brennan looks down at her glass and notices strange substances bubbling in her sprite.

"You tried to drug me didn't you?"

"Oh I'm trying to do more than that!"

Brennan attempts to defend herself by using her martial arts skills.

CRI:

"Mr. Jackson I need his address. My partner's life is in very danger right now!"

"He's at 4652 Kysler Road"

Booth rushes out to the car. He's in such a panic right now he doesn't even call the FBI for back-up. Going at about 85mph he speeds on over to Peter's house hoping to reach Brennan in time.

Peter locked Brennan up in a small closet. She was constantly banging the door trying to free herself, but it wasn't working. Peter is preparing for Tempe's death. While doing so he fills her in on everything.

"So they told you at CRI I was undergoing an experimental test for severe facial injuries did they? Yep. Do you know how my wife died? She was burned to death. I tried to save her but I couldn't. My face was burned so bad I only have very little flesh left. After that happened I figured if I can't have a woman that I loved then no one else shall. All of those women, gone."

"What about the day we were at the restraunt. Who was that then?"

"I paid some bum to give everyone a little scare. I purposly seperated myself from you so the guy who was pretending to be Jack wouldn't recongize me and point me out. I told him to go after you. Give a little a scare that's all."

He continued to go on all about his evil plot. How he stole money from his victims so he could change his identities, how he known who she was since they met at the grocery store. Peter opened the closet door to retrieve Brennan and to her horror she saw his true face. Sure enough there was very little flesh, several burned holes on his forehead, and a deformed lip.

(NOTE TO READERS If any of you have seen Star Wars Episode III he looked worse than Anakin!")

Peter grab a long string of rope and tried to put it around Brennan neck but of course she resisted. Peter took some other string and tied Brennan's hands and feet behind her. Now Peter tried again and even with Brennan struggling this time he did get the rope around her. As soon as he did she let out a deadily scream which Booth could hear as soon as he came onto to the street. Booth parked the car quckily and ran inside the house. He walked in with his gun up and saw Peter as he truly was strangling Brennan with a rope. She was barely breathing and was almost gone.

"Booth, Booth! HELP!"

"LET HER GO OR SO HELP ME GOD I'LL WILL SHOOT YOU!"

"Never! I must do what needs to be done. What I do I do for my wife!"

"BOOOOOOOOOOTH!" Brennan yelled out as a scream, then she closed her eyes.

Booth shot Peter and they both fell to the floor. Peter is dead. Booth rushes over to Brennan she's hardly breathing and cannot talk. About a minute later the FBI came they had along with them a medical team and ambulance. Booth helps the medics load her into the ambulance. Booth sees one of the fellow officers and asks about what just happened.

"How did you guys find this out?"

"A neighbor across the street. She called us and said they heard a female screaming. When Brennan's team was unable to contact her to find out what was going on we all knew something was wrong."

"Thanks"

"Go Booth! We talk when you get back to work"

Booth rides in the ambulance over to the hospital. The medics on the way over montior Brennan's condition. It doesn't look good. Her pulse is going down and she's not showing very many life signs.

"We're losing her..."


	9. Is she dead?

The amublance arrives at the hospital. Brennan for now is stable, but she's no where near out of the woods. The doctors quickly take her into a surgery room to try to get her to respond.

"Mr. Booth her condition is stable, but we can't get her to respond. Her heart is rapidly slowing down and she's almost at a flat line."

Booth looks down at his shoes to hide his tears.

"We're going to do everything possible to try to get her to respond. If you can, try and get all of her friends and family here as soon as possible. She's going to need all of the support she can get."

"What do you suggest?"

"Right now, I suggest you start making some calls and saying your prayers."

The doctors go back in the room and shut the doors. Booth takes out his cell and starts calling Angelia.

DEEP IN TEMPE'S MIND (While the doctors try to retrieve her)

Brennan finds herself alone and in a space-like enviroment. She opens her eyes only to see a bright light shine infront of her about a mile away.

"Where am I? What's that light? Oh my god am I dead?"

Brennan looks ahead to the light. The light is death, if she passes through it then she's gone. Her body is floating towards the light but it is soon stopped by a ghostly figure infront of her. The figure becomes more defined in a few seconds. The image Brennan sees before her is mother.

"Mother?"

"Yes my darling. I know you have so much to ask me. Unfortunately I cannot aide you in that matter."

"What are you doing here then? Where are we?"

"Right now Tempe, you're only a short ways away from death."

"Death? Is that what that light is?"

"Yes, I've come into your mind to ask if you're really ready for this. I know you've been purposly avoiding on all contact with the doctors. Why?"

Brennan became slient for a moment.

"I don't want anymore pain or suffering to come to Booth or any of my friends."

"Tempe look below"

She looks below her and see an opening in space, kind of like a window. She looks through and sees Booth, Angelia, and the others in the waiting room. They are all crying.

"It's only going to be worse if you let go Tempe. You've have got a great groups of friends down there and someone who desperately loves you. Go back to them please honey. You, your father, your brother, and I will reunite again one day, but not today. Go back"

"Oh mother"

"Tempe, before you go I want you to know that I love you very much."

"I love you too mother"

Back in the waiting Booth and Brennan's team are awaiting for more news. Hodgins is holding Angelia because she is crying, while Zack sits next to Booth trying to comfort him. The doctor comes into the waiting room to deliver news about Brennan.

"Everyone...we did it. She's going to be fine. She responded to our tests just in time. We've moved her down to room 643 A on the 7th floor. My nurse is with her now getting her settled and checking up on her. Give Ms. Brennan about an hour to rest before you see her other wise if she stays in top condition I look for her to be here no more than a week."

They are all holding each others hands. Booth looks up to the ceiling and says "thank god." About an hour later they all go to Brennan's room to visit. She is still weak, but feels comfortable knowing people who care about her are there for her.

"Bones, you know you really scared us"

"Sweetie, we all know you're going to be fine. You just concentrate on getting lots of rest of recovering"

"Thank you all...for...for being here."

"Dr. Brennan we are so glad that you pulled through"

"Thanks Zack"

Hodgins, Angelia, and Zack all leave to finish some work back at the lab, but they all promise to come back tommorow. Booth stays awhile with Brennan to try and comfort her after her tramatic experience.

"Booth...I saw my mother"

"What?"

"I saw my mother. I was in some sort of a place that's between dying and death itself and she appeared before me. She said it wasn't my time yet and that she..."

"loves you?"

"Yeah. I've never felt so strange before...ever"

"Bones, she was just telling you that you still have a lot of life to live yet. Would you want my life to boring?"

They both smile.

"Booth, I don't know what I'd do without you"

"Me either, Bones"

He kisses her on the forehead. Before he leaves though Brennan asks him one last thing.

"Booth"

"Yeah Bones?"

"I heard something about the FBI talking with you later. What's happened?"

"I'll tell you later Bones. Sleep tight and well."

The talk Booth was to have with the FBI was concerning his action's at Peter's house. They were going to suspend him from his job because he shot and armed man. Booth was however spared. He convinced his boss that he was holding someone he cared about very much hostage and refused to set her free. Booth was prepared to face whatever punish they were going to give him. He knew that as long as she was safe nothing could harm him. Considering the situation the FBI spared Booth from a terrible decision which they were going to act upon. Booth still has his job and Brennan is recovering. They were both going to make it after all.

THE END


End file.
